Team X returns
by Scorch-X
Summary: Following the events of Mojo Jojo, Chase Young and Nick Gunner's defeat, and Rick's apparent death, Team X now face a dangerous creature, that seems to have no weakness. They defeat one with luck, but their is more. Can team X save the day?
1. Chapter 1: Alive and kicking

Team X returns

By Scorch Themlight

A Powerpuff Girls/Crossover fanfic

Naronater: The City of Townsvile, a city protected by the amazing Team X. Whenever their is danger, they are the first on the scene, defending the civilians, and bashing the bad guys.

Chapter 1: Rick's return

It was nighttime in the city, and most of the people were inside, or sleeping. Overhead a Townsvile police Special Opperations Unit (SOU)patrolship passed over. Radioing in, the pilot noted their was no disturbances. Suddenly, a metahuman flew passed the ship.

"What the hell?" the pilot (Grubber Greene)thought, "The blur died!"

The metahuman, Rick Gunther/Blur landed on the near empty interstate, and ran down it. Leaping off, he scaled the side ofa tower, and landed on the top.

"Man, i love a good jog." he said to himself. Hearing a siren, he looked in the direction it was comming from. Noticing a lot of flashing lights, he radioed on, "Come in SOU, this is blur, requesting information on disturbance in section 1.6.3. over."

"SOU to Blur, unknown lifeforms attacking. Requesting backup." the SOU commander Morbux replied.

"Send a request to the rest of TeamX! I'm going in!" Rick replied, turning on his flightboots, and heading to the troubled area. Landing, he saw 12 slime basedcreatures, attacking the city. As he landed, a creature jumped at him, and Rick replied with a blast of plasma, melting it. Suddenly, two of them merged into one, and landed on him, and began to encase him, the slime hardening. Suddenly, a laser hit Rick, shattering the slime. Hovering over the battle was Jack Spicer, Rick's friend from Central City.

"Rick! We thought you were dead!" Jack said, "You allright?"

"Fine, thanks Jack!" Rick said, flying into the air, "What the hell are these?"

"Slimeys." Jack said, "Central City's overrun by them."

"No way." Rick said, melting another 3 slimeys, as Jack melted the rest of them. Suddenly, the huge puddle began to morph into a huge slimey

"We need to disrupt the molocular stucture." a voice said, and Dexter Falker flew in

"I think i know how." Rick said, as the rest of TeamX appeared, "Blossom, we need you to use your icebreath when we melt him."

"Liquidate and freeze him? How are we going to do that?" Blossom asked, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'll tell you later!" Rick replied, flying in to attack, but the slimey launched a slimewad, hitting Rick, sending him flying. Frowning, Rick's body suddeny shimmered, and he transformed into Cyberblur, a robotic form he'd aqquired from Jojo. Flying to the ground, he ripped out a lamppost, and threw it into the monster, sending a huge blast of electricity into it, causing it to melt. As it did so, Blossom used her ice breath, and the rest of TeamX bombarded it with ice from the icecream factory, and Dexter and Jack hit it with Nitrogen grenades. When it was frozen, everyone helped launch it into orbit, as Rick headed into space, and launched it towards the sun. He then landed, and detransformed to normal Blur.

"Is it dead?" Boomer asked

"Vapourised." Rick replied, "But their's more."

"We have captured a small one. Maybe Utonium can figure out what it is." Jack said

High above the city, inside an flying craft hidden by the clouds, Mojo Jojo watched the events

"So, they defeated one? Big deal, where their is one gone, i have more." he thought

"Who are you?" Brick asked, and gasped as Rick removed his helmet.

"No way!"

"You died!"

"How the hell?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: More slimeys

Team X returns

By Scorch Themlight

A Powerpuff Girls/Crossover fanfic

Naronater: The City of Townsvile, a normaly peaceful city, protected in times of need, by the amazing Team-X. In the last chapter, Rick Gunther, AKA the Blur returned from Mirrorworld, and reunited himself with TeamX, battling a new type of mutant slime creatures, with the help of the Sci-Team. Now, back to the story

Chapter 2: Slimey Hunting

At the Townsvile Police Headquarters, Prof. Kenneth Utonium was in a meeting with Princess Morbux, thehead of the Special Opperations Unit of the police force, showing blueprints for new Anti Slimey weaponry.

"So, you see Princess, heat will melt the creatures, and when melted, coldness will freeze them. The X72 will freeze them, after the H74has heated them up, and liquidate them." Ken said

"I see, and when the SOU has done that, a member of Team X will send them into space?" Princess asked

"Yes, we'd battle the slimeys ourselves, but we're also trying to find out where they're comming from, Bubbles, Boomer and Blur are in Central City, their is a serious slimey infestation their, while the rest are in Cityvile, using the X72 and H74 as not to violate the anti superpowers bill." Ken replied, "Both cities have been fully evacuated, except for the central police stations, and city halls.

"Those people are idiots."Ace replied, "The powerpuff girls destroid the bridge by accident."

"Yes, i feel the same way." Ken said, "We can find out how they're doing with this radio." he added, turning it on.

"Take the left Buttercup, I'll take the right." Butch's voice said

"This is ridiculous." Blossom yelled, "Use your powers,to hell with the bloody mayor!"

"Oh my gosh." Ken replied, after hearing Blossom curse

"GO BLOSSOM!" Ace yelled

In Central city, Boomer, Bubbles and Blur were having better luck, taking out 6 slimeys, leaving another 30+

"Oh shit, this is tough." Rick muttered. Suddenly, a huge truck of liquid nitrogen flew into the centre of the monsters, shattering, and freezing them all.

"Thanks Dex, Jack!" Rick yelled, as the team lifted the monsters into space, and placed them into a huge gravity well Ken had created, holding them in one place. As Central City was clear, they headed into Cityvile to finish the rest. As the last slimey was cleared, the furious mayor appeared

"My own police force could have stoped those things! I will not have inhuman activities in my city! Arrest those people." he yelled

"With all due respect," Rick replied, extending his middle finger, "Sit in on and swivel."

"Yeah." Boomer replied, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'll teach you some respect!" the mayor said, "I'll have you thrown in jail."

"Oh realy?" Bubbles replied, "What makes you think they we'll let you do that."

The mayor's face turned bright red, and he was about to say something

"Hey, why don't you just get lost huh?" Rick said, "Before i get pissed."

Team X left the city, with the mayor furiously swearing

"Man, what i dick." Butch said

"Yep." Rick replied, "Prize tit."

"Hey, i've got an idea." Jack said, landing near the mayor, "Scuse me Ying yoyo!" he said, using one of his magic shen gong wu's, and transporting the mayor to the ying yang world. He returned again, without the mayor, "Be a second, Yang yoyo!" he said, transporting agian, returning with the mayor, "We just left his dormant chi behind."

"Good job team X." the mayor replied

"You left his evil side in yingyang world?" Rick asked, "Good job. A lil abuse of magic, but good job."

Later, Kenneth was talking to the team, about Team X battle armour

"It's due to the slimey infestations. You'll need some protection." Kenneth said

"We don't need bodysuits." Buttercup said, "They'll have to hit us first."

"I agree with you Buttercup, but we should here him out first." Rick said

"Okay, as well as being able to defuse the worst an attack, the body armour also contains a GPS system, if you are injured, the microcomputer inside the suit will send a S.O.S, where one of your teammates will be able to locate you. I have given you colour codes, Blossom, youare to beX-pink, Bubbles, youare X-Purple, Buttercup, youare X-violat, Brick, you are X-red, Boomer, you are X-Blue, Butch, you are X-Green and Richard, you are X-black. I shall bring the armour suits here." Kenneth said, pressing a button. At the other side of the lab, 7 manaquins rose from a hole in the floor, each one wearing a Team X uniform. The uniform was a white bodysuit, with coloured trims, and colour coded crests, and nametags. Boomer picked up his uniform, and went to the bathroom, and changed into it. Buttercup picked hers up, and headed to the bathroom, to change after Boomer finished.

Rick used his superspeed to change his clothes in the lab, causing Brick and Butch to laugh, "Speed stip?" Butch asked. Rick sniggered. Soon,the boys were changed, waiting for the girls

"The uniform's will fit under your civilian clothing, and should be like a 2nd skin." Kenneth said. Buttercup left the bathroom, the skintight uniform revealing her figure

"Cor blimey, one of em will do is a month!" Rick said, in a cockney accent, seeing buttercuo

"OH MY GOD! PUT ON SOME UNDERWEAR!"Butch yelled, as Boomer and Brick laughed

"You sexist pigs!" Buttercup shouted, running to her room, to get changed

Blossom and Bubbles appeared, "What's her problem?" Bubbles asked

"She wore her X-suit, without a bra." Rick said bluntly

"You were watching?" Blossom snapped

"Nope." Boomer said

"Nuh uh." Butch said

"Thinkin of yours." Brick said, getting a slap from Blossom

"I wasn't watching, i just saw em." Rick said

"Enough please." Kenneth said, "The first test will bemonday morning."

"Sure thing Ken, see ya monday." Rick said

"Where you going Rick?" Boomer asked

"England for the weekend, i need a weekend off." Rick replied

"Ya mind if i tag along?" Boomer asked

"Nah, feel free." Rick said

"See you monday." Ken said, as Boomer flew outside, and Rick transformed into his mech form, and joined him. Later that night, Rick and Boomer were sitting in a public house, drinking beer

"I'll tell ya Boomer. hic Thish superhero lark, it'sh kinda getting me down." Rick said

"Yeash." Boomer said, "The mayor of shityvile ish a plonker."

"I sensh the girlsh are getting sick of me also." Rick said

"That'sh becaush you act likesh a shex shtarved tosher." Boomer said, then fell asleep.

"Big drinker." Rick thought, and ordered another beer

"Keep em comming." he said, before passing out

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Sentai X

Team X returns

By Scorch Themlight

A Powerpuff Girls/Crossover fanfic

Naronater: The City of Townsvile, a normaly peaceful city, protected in times of need, by the amazing Team-X. In the last chapter, TeamX battled more slimeys, saving Townsvile, Cityvile and Central City from the slimeys. Rick and Boomer headed to England for a weekend off duty. Rick however, was feeling upset. What will happen?

Chapter 3: Leaving TeamX

In the old farmhouse Rick's grandparents left him in their will, Boomer woke up on the sofa, "Gawd, what a night." he muttered, heading to the kitchen and taking a drink of water. Rick headed downstairs half an hour later, looking worse then Boomer,"How many did you have?" Boomer asked

"More then i should have." Rick muttered, collapsing into a chair, "I could do with a fryup myself, how bout you?"

"Fryup, after last night, you feeling allright?" Boomer asked

"It'll do ya good." Rick said

"Yeah, if you're cooking. If i cook, i'll kill us both." Boomer said

Rick cooked up some bacon, sausage, beansand eggs, and he and Boomer sat down to eat, "Ya know, bout what i said last night."

"About you feeling not like a part of the team? You seemed down." Boomer said

"I'm leaving TeamX." Rick said bluntly, "I'm going away for a couple of months, i need to have some time alone, sort out my life."

"Rick man, TeamX need's you." Boomer protested

"What the hell did you guys do before i came along?" Rick asked, "I've gotta have some time alone before i go nuts."

Boomer thought for a second, then said, "I guess you could use some time off."

"I won't be returning to Townsvile with you, Blossom's sure to try and hit me with a guilt trip." Rick said

"I...guess i'll be seeing you around." Boomer said, floating into the air, ready to leave

"Wait up, do me a favour will ya?" Rick asked

"What is it?" Boomer asked

"Take care of the dog for me." Rick said

"Sure." Boomer said, smiling, "I'll take care of Rex." and with a wave, he flew away. Rick lay on the sofa, and had a nap. Later that day, he put on his uniform under his clothes andhe left,heading towards mainland Europe,continuing his run eastwards.By 20:00 British Time, he was in Japan, and the rest of TeamX headed to his farmhouse, to try and bring him back. Realising he'd left, they headed to Townsvile. In Japan, Rick booked himself into a cheap hotel, and the next day, he went to the market. Having learnt basic Japanese during his stay with speed reading, he could speak basic japanese. He brought himself some fresh sushi, and ate it, just walking around the city, checking out the sights and sounds. Without warning, a huge slimey appeared in the city, and began to attack the buildings. Rick quickly removed his civilian clothes, and stood before the monster.

"Hai, who is that?" a woman asked

"I'm TeamX Black agent." Rick said, "I'm here to help!"

Grabbing a car battery from a neaby vehicle, and some cables, Rick electrocuted the monster, melting it

"He did it!" a man yelled

"atsu!" a student cried, as the puddle formed into 3 smaller slimeys, "they transform!"

"Get back, quickly!" Rick said, drawing his plasmagun, and vapourising them, then groaning, as they trippled again, "I need something to freeze them with!"

"Up their!" a student yelled, as 3 teenage metahumans flew, "SentaiX!"

A black haired boy, in a metalic suit flew in, "What the devil is this thing?"

"A slimey, Townsvile was overrun by them a week ago!" Rick said

"No way, you're from TeamX!" the guy said, "I'm the Urban Ninja, call me Ninja."

"The Blur." Rick said, "Do you guys have anything that'll freeze those things?"

"Freeze them?" one of the team replied, a black haired girl with red eyes

"Blur, this is Prophet, she can see the future, also fly." Ninja said

"And i'm Nitro, with my powers, i can make explosions." the last member replied, a man in full armour.

"I'm Blur, from TeamX. To stop these things, we've gotta freeze them after we melt them, and we launch them into space, into the sun to finish them off." Rick said, "If we get them into space, their is a gravity well holding the others we captured in Townsvile."

"I'll go get the ice cannon." Nitro said, flying off. As SentaiX and Rick battled the monsters, Nitro appeared with the canon 5 minutes later, "Get down!" he yelled, aiming the gun at the puddles, freezing the creatures. Afterwards, Rick and Ninja lifted them into orbit. Later, Rick was talking to SentaiX about why he left

"I guess i was just feeling upset, everyone had something back at home, i felt like i was missing something." Rick said, "I don't know what."

"You havn't got a girlfriend." Prophet replied, reading Rick's mind, "That's your problem."

"Girlfriend. I've never had one, i've allways been the misfit, before i got my powers, i was the nerd, now i'm just the clown of the team, allways joking around." Rick said

"To disguise your problems, by joking." Nitro said, "I've got Ami."

"And i have Sakura." Ninja said, gazing at Prophet

"And i have Kentaro." Prophet said

Rick looked better, "Guys, strange request, but i've decided to stay in Japan for a while, could i fight badguys with you lot for a while?"

"Sure thing Richard." Sakaura/prophet said

"Wha? You can read minds also?" Rick asked

"I didn't mean to, thoughts drift around, i hear all sorts of things." Sakura said

"Well, my name is Richard Gunther, but people call me Rick." Rick said, "Sakura, Kentaro?"

"Yes, that's it." Sakura said

"Eh, i'm Takaru." Nitro said

Rick remained in Japan for two weeks, before deciding to return home, "Guys, i'll write everyweek, but why don't you come to townsvile one day? You'll love it."

"I think we can afford a day or two off duty." Nitro said, "See ya around kid."

"Hey, take this, you've made so much progress in training." Ninja said, handing Rick a Katana

"Thanks Kentaro." Rick said, as he left for Townsvile. As he arrived, he noticed something wrong, the city had been attacked.

"Oh my god, he said, running down the street, noticing people hiding, "What the hell happened here?"

"Rick!" Princess shouted, "It was terrible, Mojo attacked with a vast army of slimeys, we were outmatched."

"The Team?" Rick asked

"Captured, we haven't had any contact from them, Mojo Jojo has cloned them also, they're weak, but armed, and able to fly, and use heat vision." Princess said

"I've gotta get to the lab, Ken will be able to locate them!" Rick said, heading to the lab, into the main building, "Ken! It's Rick!"

"You!" Ken shouted, heading out of the lab, armed with a blaster, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rick asked

"You quit, because you left, the enemy had an advantage." Ken said, advancing. Rick grabbed him, and slapped him

"Snap out of it!" Rick yelled, "Computer, scan the professor."

"Subject Kenneth Utonium is suffering from dilusions due to lack of sleep." the computer said

"Give him an injection of sleeping serum, and keep him until he's had a good nights sleep." Rick said, taking a can of energy drink from the fridge, "I'll stay up, and guard the lab, and talk to him in the morning."

When the professor woke up, he walked over to Rick, who had fallen asleep guarding the lab

"Richard?" Ken said

"Professor, you're awake. How're you feeling?" Rick mumbled

"Better, we got attack bad, it wasn't your fault. The girls are being held in Mojo's cidital, what was once his lab. It will be hard to get him." Ken said

Rick took some weapons from the rack, and scowled, "I'll show him hard, a fist or a boot."

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter: Storming the enemy cidital, Rick uses his new found abilitys of stealth, to infiltrate the labs


	4. Chapter 4: Storming the cidital

Team X returns

By Scorch Themlight

A Powerpuff Girls/Crossover fanfic

Naronater: The City of Townsvile, lies in ruins. Rick returned from a fortnight in Japan to find ruins, the police and rescue forces overworked. He headed to the cidital of Townsvile's oppresor, Mojo Jojo, to kick some serious ass.

Chapter 3: Stealh of the ninja

The professors car aproached Mojo Jojo's new cidital, that covered the entire of Townsvile volcano. As they aproached the cidital,Rick noticed special scanners. Transforming to Mechablur, he used his visor to scan the base.

"Structure unbreakable: Anti plasma fields in opperation. Access point 1, Air vents, access point 2, underground, through volcano's vent."

Detransforming, he removed his jetpack, and discarded his plasma cannon.

"Rick, you can't fire energy blasts like the rest of TeamX, you need a weapon." Ken said

"I have my sword, and some grenades." Rick replied, exiting the car. Heading towards the airduct, he opened the grate, and entered. As he climbed up, he was unaware that a X-Bot was observing in the control room. It looked like Brick, but it had a Borg style visor over it's left eye.

"Master Mojo, we have a possible security breach in vent F7." the X-bot said, "Your orders sir."

"Activate the vent to maximum." Mojo commanded

"Affermative." the XB said, using a control panel.

Inside the vent, Rick climbed, using a rope secured to the grate, andclimbing screwsincase he slipped. About 60 metres up the shaft, the vents began to pull him upwards quickly. Franticly, he grabbed for a handhold, but wasn't able to find one. At the top of the vent, he noticed some spikes, and he was moving towards them. Suddenly, he was jerked violantly, as the rope went taunt. Mustering all his strength, he pulled himself towards the bottom of the shaft, and exited the vent.

"Bloody hell." he gasped, "The gits got one tight security layout."

The vent was sucking up air like a vaccum, so Rick put ina few hand grenades, and watched as they were sucked to the top, and exploded, knocking out the ventalation system in that shaft. Jumping back into the shaft, he got to the top, and exited into a storeroom. Using the professors latest gadget, Rick crawled up the wall, and along the celing like Spiderman. An passing XB that looked like Blossom stopped below him. Absailing down slightly, he droped behind her, and using his katana, holding the hilt, and the blunt edge in front of her, he quickly drew the blade back, decapatating her.

"Halt enemy soldier!" a voice yelled, and a Butch-XB flew down the corridor towards him. Rick was quick, but the XB was quicker, and hit him, knocking him down. The XB grabbed the kitana, and flew at Rick, hoping to impail him, but missed, hitting awall. Rick grabbed the sword, and impailed the XB with it, severing a wire.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" the XB yelled

"You like science? I allways liked electronics!" Rick said, taking his combat knife, and sticking it into the severed cable, then into the XB. Rck flicked the power switch and the XB screamed gibberish as a massive amount of electricity passed into his body, the sword and dagger acting like a conducter. " 10 seconds afterwards, the fuse blew, and Rick took his blades back. Heading to the prison cells, he ran in, to see an Buttercup XB open fire. Rick jumped towards her, doing a rapid somersault, with his blades verticle, transforming into a flying buzzsaw, slicing the XB in half. Smashing the locks on the prison cell, he opened the cell door

"Guys, jesus, are you okay?" Rick asked

"Rick!" Blossom said, "Thank god!"

"Are you allright?" Rick asked

"We were hit by Antidote X, but if we get outta here, the professor can restore our powers, he did it once before." Bubbles said

"Oh shit!" Brick said, BoomerXB ran into the cells, and opened fire with his eye laser. Rick skillfully deflected the lasers, then decapatated BoomerXB with a skillful strike.

"Get outta here Ken's waiting outside, take lift 3, i'll take care of Mojo." Rick said, "Evacuate Townsvile also, if things go wrong, this volcano could explode."

The rest of TeamX escaped to the professor, and evacuated Townsvile with the rest of the civilians. As Rick hunted for Mojo, Mojo escaped, rigging the self destruct countdown. With only 2 minutes until the base exploded, Rick ran at full speed around the control room, until he reached speedM, where he ran so fast, he passed into Mirrorworld, who didn't have a base on the volcano about to explode. As the arrived, he saw the resistance fighting the powerpunks, the resistance doing better, and beating the girls back. Moving to downtown, he ran at speed M again, warping back home. Looking towards the volcano, he saw the base explode, then a flow of Lava pouring out. Running to saftey, he looked back, "The city is ruined."

"Hell, it's a city, we can rebuild the city." Boomer said, standing nearby, while Ken injected some chemical X into the rest of TeamX, "I feel more powered up then before."

"If we're going to rebuild the city, we need to increase it's defence." Brick said, "Build early warning systems incase of monster attack, so we can beat them outside the city itself."

To be continued


End file.
